Worshipping
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Post 5x22 - The Squab and the Quail. The missing scene we didn't get cause ABC is too prudish LOL.


**Titel:** Worshipping

**Rating:** M...oh so M.

**Summary:** Post 5x22 - The Squab and the Quail. The missing scene we didn't get cause ABC is too prudish LOL.

This is for all the caskett smut lovers out there. I am still new to the fandom and I don't nearly have as much time writing anymore, but I hope you enjoy the little bits I shake outta my sleeve every once in a while. This fic hasn't been beta-read and I am german so english is my second language. Hence all the mistakes are mine...

Don't forget, reviews are like food. Deliciousness that makes you want to work more for it!

xxxxxxxxxx

"_To the bedroom...common...you're going to love this."_

That wasn't the answer she anticipated.

She stared ahead, watching Castle as he carefully straightened the side of the sheet which was neatly draped over the massage table. He rounded it and looked over to her, flashing her a dashing smile. For a second she didn't react, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She bit her lower lip and before she knew it her feet moved towards him.

_She had so many questions, but she could save them for later, right?_

He bowed a little, extending his arm to motion her to step closer. A smile grazed her features and Rick used his hands to pull her closer, grasping her hips. Her arms hung down limply and he leaned over to press a slight kiss upon her lips. She didn't move. She just inhaled sharply as he made contact with her lips, his puckered lips pressing against her very own.

"Are you okay?" His voice was sensual and low. He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. Her heart swelled.

"Yes, sorry." She simply replied. He might not be able to tell her where their relationship was headed, but she could see the love he had for her. It reflected in the blue orbs of his eyes. All she needed was to look into his eyes and she knew that this man before her loved her without a single doubt.

"Well, let's get you in a state of undressed and commence with the 'let's worship Kate Beckett's body' then." He smirked as his own words, causing the corners of Kate's mouth to tug up into a smile.

"Worship?" She snorted and he nodded his head, his fingers slowly gliding underneath the hem of her red shirt, slowly pushing it up her torso.

"You need proper worshipping. I mean, have you seen yourself naked?" His eyebrow popped up and Kate laughed at his dorkyness. She rolled her eyes playfully and rose her arms above her head so Rick was able to pull the red garment over her head.

"I think I have seen myself more times naked than you have." She bit her lip as he threw her shirt away, marveling the fact she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Well, we need to fix that right now," he growled and leaned in to press his mouth to hers, his hands cupping her sides. A slight moan escaped her, her lips parting to invite him in. His tongue made contact with her lower lip, brushing over it on his way into her mouth. She moaned yet again, her hands creeping between their bodies to unbutton his shirt. Rick stopped her as soon as she tried to slip the first button through its hole.

"Nuhu, this is all about you," he whispered and pulled away enough to reach down, his thumbs dipping underneath the waistband of her sweats. In one quick motion he pulled them down along with her panties, leaving her completely naked in front of him. His stared at her body, causing Kate to shift from one foot to another, a slight blush tainting her cheeks. Growing slightly uncomfortable under his stares she attempted to cross her arms in front of her chest, but he stopped her. He smiled and took her hand, helping her to step out of the pile of clothes, leading her over to the small massage table. She lowered herself on it and turned around, laying down on her front.

"Hmmm hmmm nice view," he muttered under his breath, staring at her perfect ass. She chuckled and swatted his leg, turning her head to look at him.

"Get to the worshipping part," she said and he nodded his head. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of oil, pouring a good amount into his hands. He rubbed them together carefully, warming the rather cold oil, slowly descending his hands to her back.

"With pleasure, my lady," he mumbled and put his hands on her back, his thumbs pressing left and right of her spine. Very slowly he let his hands glide up and down along her spine, his hands big enough to caress her entire backside. A slight moan escaped her and she closed her eyes, letting the feeling of his hands take over her senses. He repeated the action several times before he moved up to grab her shoulders, kneading them thoroughly while his thumbs pressed down on the knots above her shoulder blades.

Kate felt like she was in heaven, the tension of the past couple of days being kneaded out of her body. She hummed at the feeling of his strong hands, gasping when his thumbs slid up her neck, pressing down with the right amount of pressure. The slight burn in her muscles eased with every stroke of his fingers. Castle watched her body lay perfectly still, her muscles twitching in response to his treatment. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips to her neck, sliding down to her shoulder blades, leaving a trail of kisses. Goosebumps formed on her back and she shivered a little, his lips nipping at her shoulder blades while his hands caressed the side of her breasts, moving down to her hips. He cupped them gently, his thumbs pressing against her lower back, circling her muscles. Kate bit her lip as he hit an extra sore spot, a moan escaping whenever his thumb rubbed over it.

He slowly nudged her legs apart, kneeling between them to work her at a better angle. He grabbed the bottle of oil once again, pouring a good amount on his hand, planting the palms of his hands on her ass. She shivered at the touch, mewling as he sensually rubbed his hands up and down, kneading her backside thoroughly before he slipped his hands to her thighs. He dared to look down, seeing the slight moisture pooled at her entrance. He bit his tongue hard, resisting the urge to just flip her over and fuck her senseless. This was about her and he wanted to make the most of it. He cleared his head quickly and squeezed her thighs, rubbing them up and down, shifting slightly to move to her inner thighs.

Kate growled at the fact that his hand made its way up dangerously close to her core, pulling away right before he touched her where she needed it most. She tried to squeeze her thighs together to ease the burning, but Rick used his knees to keep her spread apart. She tried to grind her lower body into the table, but that didn't relieve the tension either. She groaned frustrated, so Rick bend over and pressed his lips to her neck. His tongue licked every inch of her skin, slowly moving up to her earlobe. His teeth tugged at it gently, his tongue soothing the spot. He sucked and blew air against the sensitive flesh while his right hand positioned right between her legs. He cupped her from behind, his palm pressing against her opening while his fingers pressed down on her nub.

"Oh Castle," she moaned and he smiled at her reaction, his fingers curling slightly to put the slightest pressure against her clit.

"You're really wet," he mumbled against her ear, moving down once again to work on her neck. His finger teased her slightly, dipping the tip of his thumb into her body. Kate bit her lower lip and pushed her hips down on his hand, craving more. He rubbed her just a little faster, his thumb sinking completely into her body, curling it slightly just the way she liked. She panted heavily at the sensations that took her body over, letting herself go as Rick bend down to suck at her neck, his hand frantically working her towards an orgasm.

"Oh Rick...oh God...yes...yes..." She squeaked as the onslaught on sensation became too much, her body shaking as she came. He slowed his hand and let her ride out the last waves of passion. He wiped his hand on the sheet and grabbed the oil once more, covering his hands in it. Kate laid still on her front, her body twitching as she still panted. Her entire body tingled and Rick slid down, his hands working on each leg, up and down from left to right. He watched her from below, her entire body glistening with sweat and oil. His hands slipped down to grab her right foot. He pressed his thumb into the heel, running it up and down while she just laid there and let him work her body.

"Never stop," she croaked out and Rick laughed a little, lifting her foot to press a kiss on every single toe, moving to her left foot to give it the same treatment. He wiggled his hips a little, looking down at the tent in his pants. He growled a little and dropped her foot, moving up to quickly slip of his pants and shirt.

"Turn around, Kate." He ordered her and got up so she had enough room. She very slowly rolled over and settled on her back, looking at him standing in front of her. The bulge in his black boxer gave away how much he enjoyed this and the sight made Kate's mouth water. How badly she wanted him in her mouth. He seemed to recognize the look and shook his head amused.

"Not yet," he whispered and moved down to sit on the edge of the massage table. She laid perfectly still and watched as he grabbed the bottle with the oil, uncapping it to squeeze a good amount on her upper body. Her nipples stiffened at the slight cold while her lower body twitched with arousal. Very slowly his hands pressed down on her chest, scooping some of the oil between her breasts up to gently work it into her skin. She closed her eyes once more just wanting to feel his hands everywhere on her body. His fingers worked over her upper chest, his thumb pressing gently against her sternum before he used his pointer finger to rub over the little bump between her breasts. He stared at the malformed little patch of skin, his heart thumping. He felt the sudden urge to kiss it, so he leaned down and pressed his lips against her scar. The scar that almost took her from him two years ago. The scar that made him aware that neither of them had all the time in the world, causing him to tell her he loved her.

Kate's eyes opened and she tilted her head, seeing his lips connected to her scar. She shook slightly and her arms came up to cup his head, pulling him up to press her lips against his. She knew he needed the reassurance that she was in fact still there, that she wouldn't leave. He kissed her back feverishly and battled his tongue with hers, only pulling away to refill his lungs with oxygen. She panted slightly, wanting to move closer for a kiss once more, but Rick stopped her. His hands motioned her to lay down again and he smiled at her slightly annoyed expression.

"Soon," he simply stated, his hands cupping her breasts. She hissed at the contact, moaning when his thumbs flicked her harden nipples, rolling them between his pointer finger and thumb repeatedly. She arched her back and he moved down, his tongue dipping into her navel, licking a long line up to the valley between her breasts. Her breath quickened once more, every nerve ending in her body screaming with want. She hated his teasing. Her hands flew up to grab him, but he distracted her with his mouth, closing his lips around her right nipple. He sucked hard and swirled his tongue around it, his teeth nipping at it. Her arms dropped once more and she just moaned, her chest arching while he repeated his action.

He seriously was obsessed with her boobs. They fit perfectly in his hands and he loved sucking on them, knowing it turned her on. His mouth closed around her left one, sucking it in while the flat tongue pressed against her nipple. Kate was trashing beneath him, her hands losing themselves in his hair, tugging roughly and pressing him further into her chest. With one swift motion he sat up and looked down at her shocked expression, her breasts glistening with his saliva. He grinned wickedly and his palms pressed gently against her abdomen, rubbing up and down. Kate simply watched him and spread her legs, causing Rick to swallow hard and groan a little. He shifted around so he was kneeling at the bottom of the table, his upper body laying comfortably on top of it. His hands grasped her hips to pull her closer. Kate bit her lower lip and smiled as his lips pressed against her inner thighs, his teeth biting the skin gently.

She loved the sight of his head between her legs, so she lifted them and planted her feet on his shoulders. He smirked as he tugged her body down even closer to him, her thighs spread apart for him. He looked down at her slightly swollen core, glistening with moisture. He licked his lips before he dove in, his tongue licking a long swipe up from her opening to her clit. A high pitched moan escaped Kate, her chest rising and falling with each erratic breath she took. He opened his mouth and pressed it against her, sucking slightly and running his lips over her core, trapping her clit between his lips. The tip of his tongue rubbed over the sensitive bundle of nerves, drawing random letters on it.

"Holy fuck, Rick," Kate cried out and tried to buck her hips, but he kept her in place. Her entire body shook with pleasure, every swipe of his tongue causing electricity to rush through her veins. He drank her like a fine wine, his tongue greedy to scoop up more of her moist heat. He let go of her clit and let his tongue slide down to her opening, dipping the tip of it in just a little. She growled and moaned, her hands fisting into his hair to press him harder against her. She needed release and he sensed her need, her muscles already fluttering around his tongue. Once more his tongue circled her clit, two of his fingers moving up to dip into her body. She cried out at the sensation, her hands painfully tugging at his hair. Frantically he pushed his fingers repeatedly into her, his tongue pressing down on her clit, causing Kate to come immediately, while her body convulsed around his fingers. Her thighs pressed together as he slowly removed his fingers and tongue, looking up at his girlfriend. She laid there splayed out, her hair a mess, sweat running down her forehead. She was panting, chasing oxygen in order to refill her lungs with it.

"Rick, please, please," she whimpered as he pulled away and smiled. He slipped off his boxers and spread his legs to sit on the table with her. His erection stood proudly between his legs and Kate gathered the last bit of her strength to sit up. Her legs draped over his while her mouth fused together with his in a long, passionate kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and she smiled, pulling away to look into his eyes.

"I love you," she mumbled and kissed him once more, wanting nothing more to just join her body with his.

"I love you too," he whispered and smiled, his arms coming around her lower body to lift her up. She shifted slightly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, looking into his eyes as he slowly lowered her body on his erection. He slid into her smoothly, holding her still. Her muscles were still fluttering and he enjoyed the feeling, watching her as she urged him on to move. He smiled, his lips pecking the tip of her nose, using his arms to lift her slightly and drop her back down. She groaned, her legs lifting to clasp together behind his back. He held her tightly, rocking their bodies back and forth, his lips nipping at the skin on her neck.

"I need more, faster," she panted out as he rocked deeply into her. She loved the slow paced, intense movement, but she craved more. She need to feel him deep. She needed the friction. Rick smiled and nodded his head, his mouth capturing her in a searing kiss. He shifted slowly, laying Kate down on her back as his legs moved on the table. He space was narrow, but soon his arms held him above her, his hips rocking into her repeatedly. Hard and fast. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, causing Kate to moan while Rick grunted. The sweat on his forehead increased, droplets running down the side of his head. Kate smiled and traced them with her fingers, leaning up to bite his lower lip. She was so close, so so close.

Rick sensed her urge and dipped his tongue into her mouth, picking up more speed. She moaned, her legs tightening around him as she felt her orgasm approach. A few more thrusts and she was gone, her screams of lust filling his ears, triggering his own release. He emptied into her and slowed down until he came to a completely halt, his face nestled comfortable between her breasts. His ear pressed against her heart, he listened to the beat as well as the frantic breathing of Kate, his lips caressing the scar on her chest.

Kate's entire body hummed. She was sore in the most delicious ways, while other parts of her body had never felt this good before. Her arms protectively came around Castle, holding him tightly, her lips pressing against his sweaty forehead. He might not talk about where this was heading, but she certainly knew he didn't take her for granted. She smiled as a tear gathered in the corner of her eye. She was lucky to have him. He waited four years for her. Four years.

"I really really really love you," she whispered, causing Rick to look up. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I really really really love you," he replied in earnest and shifted them to get up, carrying her to bed.

"We need to shower," she mumbled tiredly and Rick hummed in response, nodding his head.

"Later." He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I think next time it's my turn to worship Richard Castle's body, huh?" She chuckled slightly and Rick smiled at her, looking into her eyes.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't mind keeping this a Kate Beckett thing. So. Much. Fun."

THE END


End file.
